


Love Scenario: Scenario 1

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, fem!akashi, fem!kisedai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Empat tahun setelah kisah mereka berakhir, Nijimura masih mencintai gadis itu sama seperti sebelumnya.





	Love Scenario: Scenario 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Nijimura membaca letak tempat janjian mereka sekali lagi; sebuah restoran keluarga milik teman salah satu adik kelasnya dulu, tak jauh dari belokan setelah pertigaan antara toko permen dan ruko kosong. Dia yakin dirinya tak salah tempat—Nijimura baru saja berbelok dan dari kejauhan kumpulan orang-orang dengan rambut warna-warni sedang berdiri di depan sebuah tempat yang tampak seperti restoran.

Senyumnya terulas diam-diam.

Sudah berapa lama sejak dia meninggalkan Jepang?

Dihitung-hitung, terakhir kali dia menginjak kaki di negeri kelahirannya ini adalah empat tahun lalu, saat kelulusan SMA-nya. Nijimura pikir takkan ada yang banyak berubah, nyatanya dalam empat tahun ini, ketika dia sampai di Tokyo, dia merasa berada di kota yang berbeda. Ada dua _mall_ besar dibangun di tengah kota, karaoke yang kadang-kadang dia kunjungi saat SMA dulu sudah tutup dan berganti menjadi _club_ , toko roti yang dimiliki oleh seorang nenek dan cucunya kini memiliki dua lantai, dan itu masih sebagian kecil dari apa yang dia ketahui.

Banyak hal yang berubah—dan mungkin para juniornya juga sama. Bahkan dirinya sendiri berubah.

Nijimura Shuuzou berhenti di ujung jalan. Kakinya dia biarkan tak melaju lagi.

Dia bisa melihat Aomine yang badannya semakin kekar berdiri di samping Momoi. Ada Midorima yang sibuk adu mulut dengan Murasakibara, dan di samping mereka berdua berdiri dua laki-laki yang menatap mereka lembut. Nijimura tersenyum tipis, dia mengenali salah satu dari dua laki-laki itu; Himuro, temannya di Amerika dulu sebelum setahun kemudian dia pindah ke Jepang mengikuti orang tuanya.

Empat tahun berlalu dan rasanya melihat tiga gadis yang dulu sibuk bermain basket di gim sampai malam, Nijimura merasa tua. Midorima dan Murasakibara tampak seperti model dengan tingginya yang semampai. Momoi terlihat semakin manis.

 _Dan satu gadis paling mungil berdiri di sana_ , bertautan jemari dengan laki-laki berambut cokelat yang tampak akrab dengan pemuda di samping Midorima.

Satu gadis mungil dengan rambut berwarna merah bergelombang.

Dengan iris mata paling indah.

Dengan senyum paling manis.

Dengan wajah paling cantik.

_Akashi Seira berdiri di sana memandang kekasih di sampingnya penuh cinta._

Dia memang berdiri jauh dari mereka semua, tapi Nijimura masih bisa menatap Akashi dengan jelas; gadis yang masih membuat hatinya berdegup kencang bahkan ketika hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Bibirnya ingin ikut tersenyum, tapi ketika dia tahu bahwa senyuman Akashi bukan lagi untuk dirinya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Tatapan penuh cinta itu bukan lagi miliknya.

Tangan yang menggenggam Akashi bukan lagi tangannya.

Yang mengelus kepala Akashi lembut bukan lagi dirinya.

Yang membuat Akashi tersenyum ... bukan lagi dirinya.

Itu orang lain, seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuat Akashi Seira jatuh cinta.

Ketika Nijimura Shuuzou berpikir empat tahun ini tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari adik kelasnya, seorang Akashi Seira berhasil meruntuhkan pemikirannya.

Akashi Seira berubah.

Fakta bahwa Akashi Seira tidak lagi mencintai dirinya, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

Dia tidak siap.

Nijimura tidak baik-baik saja.

Empat tahun setelah kisah mereka berakhir, Nijimura masih mencintai gadis itu sama seperti sebelumnya.

Dia masih ingat dengan jelas suara Akashi memanggilnya ‘Kapten’. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rambut Akashi berayun ketika gadis itu berlari. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas suara yang memarahinya ketika dia malah tidur-tiduran dan tak mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Akashi, manisnya senyuman Akashi, lembutnya suara Akashi—semuanya, semuanya masih bisa dia ingat dengan jelas.

Jadi bagaimana mungkin Nijimura bisa menahan dirinya di sana? Melihat gadis yang masih dia cintai sampai detik ini memandanganya tanpa cinta? Menganggapnya _orang biasa_ dan bukan lagi kekasih seperti sebelumnya?

Harus sejauh apa dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri ketika dia tahu hatinya yang sudah hancur tak bisa kembali lagi?

Dia tahu, Nijimura sadar, bahwa suatu hari nanti Akashi akan mencintai orang lain. Orang yang mungkin berbeda jauh dengannya yang kasar dan seperti berandalan. Nijimura tahu itu, tapi ketika dia melihatnya sendiri, rasanya sangat jauh berbeda.

Dia rindu Akashi memanggil namanya, tapi panggilan tersebut tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin Akashi akan kembali memanggilnya ‘Nijimura-san’, bukan lagi ‘Shuuzou’. Sekalipun Akashi masih akan memanggilnya ‘Shuuzou’, tetap saja itu hanya panggilan yang biasa. Tak ada perasaan apa-apa di dalam ucapannya.

Ah ....

Memikirkan Akashi mencintai orang lain terlalu menyakitkan.

Dan Nijimura tak mau bertemu pandangan dengan kedua iris merah itu—Akashi bisa membaca segalanya, mereka bisa membaca satu sama lain hanya dengan satu tatapan. Dia tak mau Akashi tahu kalau dirinya masih mencintai gadis itu. Dia tahu Akashi akan menyalahi dirinya sendiri dan dia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Maka dari itu, Nijimura Shuuzou memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Satu pesan dikirimkan pada Momoi yang mengundangnya satu minggu lalu.

[Maaf, Momoi. Aku tak bisa datang, aku harus buru-buru kembali ke LA.]

* * *

 

Satu kaleng soda kosong diletakkannya di samping. Kepalanya ditengadahkan, menatap lurus langit gelap tanpa bintang di atasnya.

Nijimura mendapati sebuah taman kecil agak jauh dari tempat reunian mereka. Taman tersebut sepi—hanya ada dirinya—apalagi mengingat sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam. Dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di sana sampai dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Tak tahu berapa lama dirinya duduk dan menatap langit di sana, namun ketika dia mengubah posisi kepalanya, lehernya terasa sakit. _Kupikir hanya beberapa detik, tapi mungkin tanpa sadar aku melamun_ , pikirnya.

Nijimura berdiri, hendak membeli sodanya yang kedua ketika suara lembut yang sudah dia kenal dengan jelas memanggilnya.

“Shuuzou.”

Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata meremas hatinya.

Mata abu-abunya menatap orang itu, gadis yang kini menghampirinya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. “Aku baru tahu kalau taman ini namanya ‘LA’,” ujar sang gadis ringan.

Sudut bibir Nijimura terangkat pahit.

“Ah, Seira,”— _dan aku mengucap nama kecilnya tanpa sadar._

Akashi Seira terus berjalan mendekatinya sampai akhirnya dia berhenti ketika tiga langkah lagi. Tepat seperti di kenangannya, gadis itu tak berubah. Masih tetap indah dan menakjubkan.

“Kenapa di sini?” Buru-buru Nijimura bertanya sebelum Akashi mendahuluinya.

Gadis itu menunduk, menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya dalam syal musim dingin, “Aku tadi lihat Shuuzou ke sini.”

Ingin sekali Nijimura menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ah, dia menyedihkan sekali.

“Begitukah?” Tenggorokannya tercekat, “Tadinya aku mau langsung pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba haus dan ... _well_ , di sini ada _vending machine_.”

Alasan yang buruk, Nijimura sadar. Terlebih lagi ketika Akashi menatapnya—gadis itu tahu dia berbohong.

“... kenapa?”

“Apanya?”

“Kenapa tidak mau datang ke reunian? Semuanya ingin bertemu dengan Shuuzou. Aku juga, aku ingin bertemu dengan Shuuzou. Kami semua terakhir bertemu dengan Shuuzou empat tahun lalu, saat kelulusan. Sejujurnya, aku sangat menantikan ini.”

Sebisa mungkin Nijimura mengontrol dirinya; menarik dan menghembuskan napas tiba-tiba menjadi hal yang tersulit.

_Tidak perlu menantikanku, untuk apa?_

“Ryoko dan Tetsumi juga tidak datang—ah, Haizaki juga. Rasanya sepi sekali ....”

Nijimura menghembuskan napas kasar. Dia ingin berbicara, tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang terpikir olehnya.

“Shuuzou,” Akashi menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, “mau membicarakan yang belum selesai selama empat tahun ini?”

Saat itu, Nijimura tahu, kalau dia meneruskan ini, dia tak bisa bertemu dengan Akashi lagi. Hatinya akan hancur sekali dan dia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya.

“Shuu—”

“Sama seperti yang sudah aku bilang empat tahun lalu,” namun dia tak bisa pergi begitu saja, memang ada yang belum selesai di antara mereka. Dan mungkin, jika dia malah meninggalkan Akashi _lagi_ , dia akan menyesal selamanya.

“Aku ... kita ...,” _kendalikan dirimu, Shuuzou, jangan terlihat menyedihkan_ , “aku tak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita. Aku memilih keluargaku dan ... dan untuk fokus kepada banyak hal, aku tidak bisa, Sei.”

“Aku tak bisa memiliki semuanya ... dan aku mengorbankanmu. Aku sangat mencintai keluargaku, aku mencintai ayahku, kondisi beliau semakin parah dan aku satu-satunya yang bisa ibuku andalkan. Aku tidak bisa.”

_“Shuuzou, ini tidak adil. Aku bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Kau tidak percaya padaku?”_

“Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu sama sekali,”

_“Shuuzou, kumohon ... haruskah seperti ini?”_

“... hanya saja, aku tidak sehebat itu untuk menjalani semuanya.”

_“Shuuzou, aku tahu kau memprioritaskan keluargamu. Aku akan menunggumu, jadi tolong jangan akhiri ini.”_

“Mungkin ini sangat telat,”

_Setiap hari, ada satu pesan dikirimkan ke ponselnya dari nomor yang sama. Pesan yang bernada sedih dan putus asa yang tak dia balas satu pun. Ratusan panggilan tak terjawab, ratusan pesan suara yang selalu dia dengarkan diam-diam._

“tapi aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu.”

Dan saat tangan Akashi terulur mengusap wajahnya, saat itu Nijimura tahu bahwa dia baru saja menangis.

“Tapi bagaimana? Sampai saat ini, aku masih—masih, mencintai Seira seperti dulu. Ini menyakitkan, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Aku sangat, sangat merindukanmu tapi aku tak bisa memelukmu begitu saja.”

Akashi menangkup wajahnya, menghapus air mata sang pemuda yang tak berhenti mengalir.

“... Seira memang tidak pantas bersamaku, ‘kan? Jadi seharusnya aku baik-baik saja karena aku tahu. Tapi, ketika hanya melihatmu dari jauh, aku kembali jatuh cinta seperti dulu. Ketika membayangkan senyummu, aku kembali jatuh cinta. Aku terus jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tak bisa menghentikan itu.”

“Dan rasanya ... sangat menyakitkan ....”

Gadis di depannya tetap mengunci mulutnya. Namun dari tatapan matanya, Akashi terlihat sedih. Dia ikut sedih mendengar bahwa orang yang dulu pernah dia cintai ternyata seperti ini. Meski dia menangis setiap malam selama dua tahun, Akashi tahu bahwa yang paling tersakiti di sini bukan dirinya.

Tapi orang yang dulu pernah menjadi mimpinya.

Orang yang dulu seenaknya mengacak rambutnya.

Orang yang dulu sering memanggilnya ‘Obocchan’.

Orang yang dulu membuatnya belajar untuk membuka diri.

Orang yang membuat senyumnya berubah tulus.

Orang yang mengajarkan padanya bahwa dunia tak hanya sebatas rumahnya saja.

Orang yang mengajarkannya jatuh cinta, membuat wajahnya memerah untuk pertama kalinya hanya karena senyum seorang pemuda.

Orang yang kini menangis di hadapannya, berkata bahwa masih mencintainya sampai saat ini.

Hatinya ikut sakit membayangkan semua itu. Betapa dulu pemuda di hadapannya adalah pemuda paling kuat yang pernah dia temui tapi kenapa saat ini Nijimura terlihat begitu rapuh?

Akashi membuka mulutnya, namun tepat sebelum dia mengucapkan apa-apa, Nijimura lebih dulu berbicara.

“Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan mencintaimu, Sei.”

“Dan aku minta maaf atas hal itu.”

Gadis itu menggeleng. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap wajah sang pemuda kembali ke sisinya.

“Shuu—”

“Jangan—jangan panggil aku ‘Shuuzou’ lagi,” Nijimura tersenyum pahit, “karena aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak apa-apa ketika kau memanggilku ‘Shuuzou’.”

Dia menarik napas dalam; tangannya terangkat, mengacak rambut Akashi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

“Tuan Putri, jaga kesehatanmu ya. Jangan kebanyakan makan yang manis-manis. Jangan menatap galak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan memforsir dirimu sendiri. Kau harus tahu batas di mana kau harus berhenti. Harus ingat jadwal makan dan bawa obat maag-mu ke mana-mana. Jangan terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Kau harus egois sekali-sekali.”

Nijimura menatap lembut gadis di hadapannya.

“Semoga kau terus bersama dengan kekasihmu. Di masa depan, jangan cari orang sepertiku. Jangan mencintai orang sepertiku lagi. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu.”

“Aku ... mau secemburu apapun aku dengan kekasihmu, mau sesakit apapun aku melihatmu, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku hanya ingin Seira bahagia. Semoga Tuan Putri akan tetap bahagia dan terus tersenyum.”

Dengan itu, beban di pundaknya terasa terangkat meski hatinya masih terasa berat.

Nijimura melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di sana.

Dia menggosok kedua tangannya.

Malam musim dingin tak pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_“Seira, sekali-kali, kalau pulang itu jangan langsung ke rumah. Kau memangnya tidak ingin pergi main dulu?”_

_“Nijimura-san, aku sudah kelas sembilan—”_

_“Sekolah yang kita tempati ini berafiliasi tahu. Kau tidak belajar juga otomatis masuk SMA yang sama sepertiku. Apalagi Obocchan ini, ‘kan pintar.”_

_“Aku tahu tapi—”_

_“Ayo pergi!”_

_“Eh, tapi aku sudah janji untuk langsung pulang setelah latihan. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir jam makan malam—”_

_Namun, sebelum Akashi mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik dan mau tak mau kakinya pun ikut berlari. Saat itu, dia khawatir memikirkan ayahnya yang akan memarahinya karena dia pulang tak tepat waktu. Tapi, ketika dia melihat kakak kelasnya tersenyum kepadanya, semuanya terlupakan._

_Yang hanya bisa dia pikirkan saat itu adalah,_

_... bagaimana menenangkan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat._

* * *

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sangat sangat sangat terinspirasi dari https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135063 karnyanya jheyr. Pas pertama kali baca hari Senin, sampai besoknya juga masih kepikiran (dan ngampus beneran jadi se-nggak fokus itu). Aku bikin fic ini nggak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin menghibur diri karena aku beneran nggak kuat baca fic itu. Kek beneran kalau lagi nggak di kampus, aku udah nangis kejer kali. Itu juga udah berusaha tahan tangis, walau gagal sih ujung-ujungnya.
> 
> Selain karena fic itu, aku juga terinspirasi karena baru minggu kemarin nonton Our Times dan sukak banget sama OST-nya (liat artinya please). Terus juga jadi dengerin lagi OST You are the Apple of My Eyes (liat artinya please (2)) (baru nge-feel banget setelah denger versi aslinya, dulu cuman dengerin versi Zhang Li Yin aja). Menurutku ya, fic jheyr bisa aja berakhir kek Our Times sih (berusaha menghibur diri) (ya gimana dong aku cinta banget sama Nijimura like secinta itu lho sampe beneran kalau dia di fic sedih atau gimana yang ngerasain itu ya akunya) (yha intinya mah, ‘kan ya kalau udah ditakdirin bareng ya mau gimanapun juga bakal bareng ya nggak kek di Our Times) (delu banget).  
> Sejak hari Senin itu, Those Years sama A Little Happiness udah on repeat ratusan kali haha karena yha semaso itu.
> 
> Sebenernya ada alasan tersendiri itu kenapa Ryoko, Tetsumi, sama Haizaki nggak dateng ke acara reunian. Cuman kalau diceritain di sini nggak relevan juga, ‘kan ya (kalau misalnya ada kesempatan, aku bakal bikin side story mereka). Jadi kubiarkan aja. Dan kalau-kalau kalian nggak ngeh, ini reuni klub basket. Anggotanya cewek-cowok, dan Nijimura ini kapten buat tim cowok dan sekaligus ketua klubnya juga. Di sini yang anak klubnya itu cuman Kisedai + KuroMomo + Haizaki. Sisanya yang tiga cowok itu bukan.


End file.
